


Number Four

by TammyRenH



Series: Hurt/comfort bingo [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Cock Rings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, so much cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: They had a deal, and Sam is going to make very certain Dean keeps his end.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Hurt/comfort bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827415
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Number Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> After (spoiler) Dean in my last fic, I promised Jen to make him very happy in my next and I think I succeeded :)
> 
> For the begging square on my h/c bingo card

“C’mon on Sam, just – please, Sam.”

In reply, Sam just gripped Dean’s legs tighter and yanked hard, so that Dean ‘s lower body was now off the bed. Sam was a machine, just relentless as he pounded into Dean.

“Don’t even know what you are asking for do you big brother?” Sam asked and Dean would have wanted to kick the little (gigantic) shit if Sam’s voice didn’t sound as wrecked as Dean’s so his words were nowhere near as smug as Sam wanted them to be. “What’s that? Want me to fuck you harder? Well you don’t have to beg for that Dean, I am going to give you just what you need.”

Sam pulled one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder, pulling Dean’s body even closer to him. The slight change in the angle was fucking glorious because now Sam’s fucking huge cock was pounding into his prostrate with brutal efficiency.

Still, Dean’s cock was only half hard. Sam and Dean both were both covered in sweat, Sam’s hair was plastered to his face, Dean would have been slipping all over the bed if Sam wasn’t holding him so tight. His hips and legs were going to be covered by Sasquatch-sized finger-shaped bruises. Sam’s energy hadn’t flagged once, but Dean’s dick’s willpower to get it up yet again certainly had.

“I don’t think I can,” he confessed to Sam. “I’m fucked out.”

“No such thing,” Sam declared, slowing down just to grind that monster of a cock deep inside Dean, his lips swiveling in some diabolic fashion that left Dean’s insides a quivering mess. Valiantly, Dean’s cock tried to rise to the occasion, pun so intended, but it was a half hearted effort at best. Sam leaned his long body over Dean’s, contorting himself so that his mouth was near Dean’s cock. Dean’s cock twitched again, damn Pavlovian response. “Besides, you promised me four, and it’s only been three. I know you’ve got another one in you, such a slut for my fat cock.”

Sam and his stupid dirty talk. Sam and his stupid, glorious, fucking beautiful mouth so damn close to where Dean needed it to be. Dean groaned and hell, like James, he wasn’t too proud to beg. “C’mon Sammy, please, please, just do it.”

“I want it on record that I feel this is cheating,” Sam smirked at him, mouth just a whisper away from Dean’s dick. “But I do know how you love to take it from both ends.”

“Like you don’t –“ Dean began, but his words dissolved into a desperate mixture of pleas and curses as Sam’s mouth, so big like the rest of him, swallowed Dean’s dick in one long deep dive.

Fuck, it almost hurt his dick was so fucking tender. Three times in seventy five minutes and he was going to be sore fucking everywhere for days, but Sam was so good at this, knew just how to suck Dean down, knew just how to hold Dean’s cock in his mouth so tightly and all the blood in Dean’s body ran straight to his cock so fast that Dean felt dizzy with it. 

Sam smacked his lips as he lifted his head. “You always taste so good. Too bad we can’t bottle that shit up and sell it.”

That wasn’t the only thing they’d make a fortune if they could bottle it up somehow, not that Dean would ever share, because now that Dean’s cock was hard again, Sam really went to town with that fucking perfect dick of his. Sam pulled Dean straight into his lap and then held him down so that Dean couldn’t move a muscle, Sam just wrapped those strong arms around Dean, pushed him flush to Sam’s chest and then used those thighs of his to push into Dean. Dean’s cock was trapped between the two of them, as if it wasn’t going to be fucking sore enough, but no way was Dean going to complain, not with the way Sam was fucking into him so hard, so perfectly. Dean went pliant, letting Sam use him as he wanted to, letting Sam thrust into so deep it was as if Sam was trying to deep throat him from the wrong end and fuck it felt so good and he was close – so close – 

“C’mon Sam, I need to so bad. Please, please just – “

His body was tired, his cock was sore, his ass would be tender for fucking days and all he could see was Sam, feel was Sam, his whole world had his body wrapped around him, filling him, making him his.

He came with a shout, but with not much of anything else. His tired cock was nearly empty, just a few pitiful drops of come spurting out. 

“Clowns.” He said as soon as his body shook through the climax.

Sam immediately pulled out, laid Dean down carefully, so gently, a worried frown on his face.

Dean knew his grin was dopey when he looked up at Sam, but fuck. “That was awesome.”

“Really?” Sam asked, the worried look on his face being replaced with a pleased one, which definitely pleased Dean. “Not too much?”

“Oh definitely too much. I’m gonna be out of commission for days, but fuck – so damn worth it.”

Dean tried to lift himself up on his elbows but failed miserably. All the bones in his body had been forcibly dissolved, he was nothing but skin and tired sore muscles. Still, he did manage a whistle. “I’m not the only one who is going to be sore tomorrow.”

Sam looked down at his cock, big, swollen, so deep red it almost looked purple. The cock ring was still in place. While Dean had come four times, mostly untouched, Sam had not come at all.

“You can finish,” Dean offered, a hand waving at his lower body. It wasn’t like he could get any sorer. Probably.

Sam grimaced. “I don’t think I can,” he admitted. “You are right, you aren’t the only one who will be feeling this for days. I’ll just – “ Sam made a hand motion, hissed as the cock ring was pulled off and flung carelessly over the side of the bed.

“No, let me. Just bring your dick over here. Cause I’m not moving anytime soon.” 

Sam carefully crawled up Dean’s body and fed that glorious cock into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked it in happily. Sam wasn’t the only one who was good at giving head. Their styles were different, but their results were guaranteed. Dean’s tongue slid over the head of Sam’s leaking cock, it wasn’t going to take much to get Sam off, he was already filling Dean’s mouth with his precome. Dean sucked and licked, hummed when he had as much in as he could. Sam’s cock jerked in response. Dean let his teeth graze over Sam’s sore cock, and was rewarded by Sam gripping his hair, Sam shaking so hard the bed shook with them.

“I’m gonna – let me – “ Sam pulled out just as he began to come, spraying Dean’s mouth, his face, the headboard, the sheets, hell probably the floor with for the force of his climax. It seemed to go on forever, Sam’s head thrown back as he shouted Dean’s name, loud fuck that he was. Fuck, Sam was beautiful like this, Dean couldn’t even find it within him to care about being almost saturated with Sam’s come.

Finally, cock spent, Sam plopped down beside Dean. For a long moment they just laid there side by side and waited for the world to settle. “Once of us needs to do the clean up.”

“The top cleans up, them’s the rules big guy,” Dean said, shifting so he could look his brother in the face. 

Sam groaned. “I don’t think I can move.”

“You are the one who wanted it be four,” Dean reminded him, tongue darting out to lick some of the come from his lips. “Bet your sorry now.”

“Nope, not a bit. That was spectacular.” Sam rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s arm. “You look so good like that, with my come covering you.”

“You are a fucking pervert.” Dean grumbled. He could feel Sam’s come drying on his skin and he should feel disgusted but mainly he just felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

“Everything I know about sex, I learned from my big brother.” Sam said in reply, octopus arms drawling Dean in, pushing their bodies together. 

Dean inhaled Sam’s scent, the smell of the expensive shampoo that reminded Dean of the ocean, the scent that was uniquely Sam’s, let it envelope him, 

“Like I said, a fucking pervert.”

Sam’s hand was big and warm against his back, his legs intertwined with Dean’s. If Sam wasn’t going to do the clean up, Dean would - any moment now.

He could see Sam drifting and he waited until Sam was almost under before nipping at his ear then whispering. “Don’t forget Sammy, next time I choose.”

He saw Sam’s quick sleepy smile and then he let sleep sweep him under, safe and warm and sated and whole in his brother’s arms.


End file.
